Love At First Note
by Sierra Kitty Teeth
Summary: Kermit and the rest of the Muppets thought Zoot liked and loved Janice.. But what happens when someone has already taken his heart. What happens if the girl he liked disappeared.. Well he be able to find her again? But before he even tell her how feels about her. He needs to talk to the Muppet's father... A Zoot story.
1. Chapter 1

**Love At First Note**

**Kermit and the rest of the Muppets thought Zoot liked and loved Janice.. But what happens when someone has already taken his heart. What happens if the girl he liked disappeared.. Well he be able to find her again, also well he say three little words. But first thing is.. He needs to talk to the kitty's father.**

**Zoot/ Juniper , Juniper's mom/ , Janice/Floyd, Miss Piggy/ Kermit. **

**Juniper's full name. Juniper Daisy Bells Teeth. The band calls her Daisy, Kermit calls her Miss Kitty. Zoot only calls her Juniper or Kiki cause of Kitty as her stage name. Dr. Teeth calls her June-Bug. **

**I loved Zoot ever since I was little and I still do now… **

**Also I'm new to this website. I was told that there is a Muppet Fiction side on here. But doesn't have to many. So here it goes…. **

**Chapter 1**

It was after another show of the Muppet Show, when a group of Muppets was walking outside to their apartment. They were tired form the gig they did and show as well. So Teeth was happy to get some rest done. A girl walked beside him during the moment. At first she was quiet until she spoke.

"When is the next gig?" her soft voice reached his ears. As the red and green round Muppet was thinking. His top hat flopping back in forth every time he walked. "As in am us?" She nodded, as Dr. Teeth placed one of his long arms over her shoulder, "We don't have one till next week at Kermit's." he replied back to her. With a soothing laid back voice. She nodded.

But didn't say anything else. Dr. Teeth looked at the gray and white Muppet for a minute. As did the rest of the Electric Mayhem. They knew something was wrong with the young female. Zoot walked up next to them in his own pace.

"Why you ask Daisy?" Floyd asked, out of nowhere. Causing Animal the furry pinkish red Muppet like monster, to start saying Kitty over and over again, as he knocked the young Muppet down again. Licking all over her face as he was at it.

"No Animal, Down! Sit! Stay!" Floyd tried to get Animal to stop, he did only because now he was rolling around for a little bit. Causing Juniper to giggle at the furry Muppet creature. Zoot went to help her up.

"Thanks Zoot. So Cheese can know also." she said quietly. As she started to play with her paws. Zoot and Dr. Teeth both looked at her during the moment. Thinking something still was off on the girl. Zoot then asked. "Are you alright Kiki?"

She only nodded. "I'm good just tired." she said, as she looked at him. Dr. Teeth nodded. "It's been a busy week anyways. I think we call for a little rest and relaxation. " he said. Thinking of the couple gigs they did have. Janice spoke this moment.

" Oh wow like are you rully rully ready for some girl time?" she asked, Juniper. Janice and her being the only two girls in the band. Juniper smiled at the yellow haired, yellow tall Muppet. "Sure am. Really ready to have a groovy time." she answer back. Causing Janice to hug the small gray and white Muppet.

Zoot smiled shyly at this. As he watched her. Her mismatched eyes. Sparked for a minute, as he caught a small glimpse of happiness before it went away again.

Zoot also took the moment to look at the young girl. With Juniper being a hip groovy cat. No really. She is a feline as in a Kitty cat. Juniper was a light gray and white kitty. She was gray from her head to her tail. The only colors she has was white that was around her cheeks and just below her pink round nose. The white went further down. Till it reached into her tan trench coat. Zoot looked away at the moment getting. Her hands were white at the end. Which made Zoot thinking they look like little hand gloves or mittens, her feet which was bare were like her hands.

He looked at her fedora, under it was two black kitty ears hiding away under the hat, coming down from her waist. Which was one her biggest features on her was her tail. It was a long fluffy gray with a white and black tip at the end.

But what Zoot loved the most then anything was her two mismatched eyes. One green eye and one purple looking one. She didn't like her eyes no matter how many times, she had people liking her eyes. Which made Zoot sad, since he sees her as a beautiful creature. Not cause she's a pretty Kitty. But he liked her cause of her spirit and kindness that she has. Even to the people that were mean to her.

Actually he just liked plain liked her. He has for a couple years now too. But he wont say anything to her. Cause he was scared to be heartbroken.

Zoot came back reality when he felt her paw being placed on his shoulder. As she smiled at him. "Brain sleeping old man?" she teased a little bit. He smiled back. "You know it Kitty. Can't wait to get some zzz's." he said, to her. She nodded. But if he didn't mistaken it. He thought he saw her blushing.

Which wasn't a surprised. For the daughter of Dr. Teeth, she is was shy Muppet. Must have been because of her mother had sheltered her. But Zoot may never know. He don't like brining up bad memories for her.

But once again. He heard a softer voice from her. He knew it was something wrong with her. Cause Normally she'll be still teasing him. His hand brushed back slightly, to her shoulder only to see Teeth looking at the two sax players.

Causing Zoot the drop the hand, but kept it in her paw afterwards. "So what's wrong Daisy? The Turkey or is it the pig again?" Floyd asked. Seeing the two Sax players being a little friendly together. Floyd Pepper, a tall red haired Muppet with a red marching band suit and green hat on his head.

He knew something was happening between to two woodwind musicians. He also knew that Zoot had a strong liking the to cat too. As did Janice too. "Maybe it would be good to rest anyways." said, Juniper.

Her once again sunny day voice, was down in the blues. Which to Dr. Teeth was a good thing, but right now it wasn't a good thing to hear. The band kept on walking to their apartment. But stopped once Animal started going after a car.

Pulling Floyd with him. Janice went too only cause she wanted to help out. The feline smiled at the two band mates and couple. As she then looked at Zoot who was busy looking at the scene before them.

She took her moment to gaze at the blue haired Muppet, that is blue during the moment. She watched him as his eyes, which was hidden under his sunglasses. She seen them once before. Which really shocked everyone in the Muppet Theater.

She looked away blushing once more, as he looked back at her. Possibly feeling someone was checking him out. He smiled which he almost rarely done. That was another shocker for the Muppet Theater too. She looked away to see a bird in the sky.

"Anyways let's keep moving on." she said, under a mumble. Which made him smile once more, but it went away as soon as they went came to their apartment. opened the door, was nearly toppled on the floor when Animal came running in. Chasing after a small voice saying. "No Animal No!" That had his daughter laughing for once since today.

Causing both Janice and Floyd to do so also. "Sorry pops." she said, after helping the Muppet up. Teeth patted her hand as a small thank you. "I'm going to bed now." She said, giving Teeth a kiss on the cheek like she would do always.

Teeth went to go after Animal to make sure Cheese wasn't going to get eaten by him. Also to see what was there too eat..

Zoot walked her to the stairs but stopped shyly. As they knew Janice and Floyd both was watching them as they sat down. "Night Zoot." she said first. He smiled once again. As they both managed to take their hats off at the same time.

Juniper laughed once more. "Night Jun." he said, back Giving the girl a hug. Causing her and him to blush. "Night too old man." she teased. Before giving his bald head kiss. She then left upstairs. Zoot only watched till she was gone and door opened then closed.

He sighed walked back to where Janice and Floyd was at. They both smiled at him. "What?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love At First Note**

**Juniper is mine, Juniper's Mother is mine and so is Cheese too.. You well see who Cheese is in this Chapter.. Also see what the Band is going to figure out what is wrong with Juniper.**

**Chapter 2.**

Floyd, Janice, Zoot and Animal who came back into the living room at some point. Was setting and waiting for to come back, after reassuring Cheese that Animal wont eat him.

He came and sat down in one of the chairs, as did Zoot. Floyd and Janice had the couch with Animal. Who was attacking a couch cushion. Floyd spoke to Animal once more. "No Animal put that down." he tried to get the furry monster Muppet to stop.. Which at the point had couch cushion feather's on his face, also what's left of the pillow. Feathers were all over the room, floating around.

Teeth blew a couple away, then asked. "So what are we going to do about June-bug?" he asked, after a while of thinking. Floyd came up with something. "Maybe she's not feeling so well." he said, simply. Zoot didn't know what to say. He was only trying to figure out why else she hasn't been performing with them.

Teeth noticed it too.. "Yeah, but why is she? She never missed a gig since she been with us." he replied back. Zoot nodded, but he did came up with in a thought. But didn't know if it was the right time to say it. "Do you think Piggy finally got to our Daisy?" Floyd asked, hinting his disliking to Miss Piggy.

Teeth and Zoot shook their heads, but then again.. He could be right.. Since the day she was hired by Kermit and Jim Henson both.. Miss Piggy was green with envy since then. Also the pig thought that Juniper liked Kermit. But it wasn't that way. Floyd knew it too.

"It can be a good thought." Zoot said, as Janice nodded then spoke up. "Oh wow maybe she is homesick?" she asked. Teeth's eyes got got wide during the moment.. Thinking it can be true. Can his kitten be homesick? Zoot was quiet yet again. He knew one thing that did bothered Juniper.

A couple weeks ago, a strange human guest was in the audience. From what she told him, he didn't look like any of the previous guest stars. He only sat in the back way in the back. So none of the Muppets saw him, till he left. Juniper was acting strange since that day.. "Well... I don't know if it's the case.. But um..." Zoot started to say.

"Juniper, told me at the end of gig. That well.. umm.." Zoot didn't want get upset over this.. As much as they knew. Teeth was very protective to his daughter. Which Zoot could understand, which was why Zoot didn't tell the feline that he liked her.

"What is it man?" Floyd asked. Causing the blue Muppet to mess with his hands. "Well... There was a guy that was at the Muppet theater." he said, "You remember him don't you Floyd?" he asked, Floyd thought back on what Zoot said. But all he can say was. "Is it the man in a black suit wearing a sequin hat?" he asked. Zoot nodded.

"Juniper, didn't felt like wanting to do anything lately cause of him. I at least think it's him..." Zoot trailed off, thinking if it was the problem that the feline was having. "Kitty not happy?" Animal asked. Floyd nodded.

Zoot didn't know what else to think. He wanted to help her out. But wasn't sure what it was that caused her so much sadness at this time. He liked her when she was all happy. He started yawn. Also started to feel tired. Which wouldn't surprise in him anymore. They did have a busy day. Maybe that is why she was blue. A night's rest can make her feel better.

It always happens when she took cat naps. Zoot yawned again and stretched as much as a Muppet can stretch. "So does anyone know what's wrong with Kitten-whiskers?" A smaller voice met both of the Electric Mayhem's ears. Teeth bent down to pick up a small mouse like Muppet, wearing a pair of shorts and a brown newspaper boy hat.

"We are is trying to figure it out." Floyd spoke up to the mouse. "Do you know why she is blue today Cheese?" Zoot asked, seeing if the little mouse Muppet have an clue. But it was a no. "I wish I could. After looking out for her. I would know this by now." Teeth dropped him on top of the couch. So he can be on this.. But it's already starting make Zoot feel just as worse now.

He sighed, got up. Then went upstairs. By doing so, Teeth, Floyd, Janice and Cheese both looked at him. Animal was looking at Cheese during the moment. Maybe thinking about wanting to chase the mouse Muppet all over again.

"Where you going Zoot?" Janice asked, before everyone else. He only said. "Going to bed. I'm tired man." Janice smiled at this, Floyd did too. They knew Zoot would stop at Janice and Juniper's room. Since they are both girls, they shared a room. To check on Juniper before he went to bed.

He has been since the day he found her.. Zoot stopped outside the door, which was closed. He knew it wasn't ok to go into the room. He sighed, once then knocked. He didn't know why he wanted too. But it out of being nice to the cat Muppet.

"Zoot you know you can go in." Janice spoke up behind him. Zoot looked at her. "I know.. But I wanted to um..." Janice smiled, opened the door to her's and Juniper's room. Zoot walked in, as he did the room was filled with pink other cheery colors one side, the other was a softer calmer side of blues, greens and purple. Which Zoot can see a huge difference between Janice and Juniper.

In the bed not far from the door. Was the feline Muppet curled up sleeping. "Why not you tell her how you feel?" Janice asked, as she sat on her bed. Zoot got shy all over again.. "I uh..." He didn't know what to say. Tell you the truth he doesn't know what to say to her. Sure He and her talk at times. But this is something Zoot didn't know what to say on.

"I just don't have the right words to tell her." he said, Janice. Being his friend longer then Junipers. She can tell that Zoot liked her feline friend. Which was the reason why Janice and him broke up.. Not that they dated, they did. But She knew Zoot was much more happier with the cat Muppet. So she let Zoot go still stayed friends with him and Juniper both.

"You well find them, when your ready." she gave Zoot a hug. He returned the hug. It felt strange when he hugged her. Just like two friends would hug one another. Not like the way Juniper hugged him. He looked at the sleeping cat, then went up to her. Gave her a hug with out waking her up. Placed a kiss on her forehead. "Night Juniper." he said.

With a small smile, he went to the door. He saw Floyd looking at him, then at Janice. Floyd knew Zoot liked his feline friend. So he wasn't jealous when it came to Janice and Zoot when they where together. "Did you tell her?" he asked. Zoot blushed. "No not yet." he said, then left. Giving the two Muppets their time. He went to his room and went to sleep...

**The Next morning:**

Very early in the next morning. Zoot was woke up slightly. Hearing something in his room. All thought he was still asleep. A faint jingle and a feeling cold metal in his hand. After that was a softer touch on his head again. Much like what Juniper did she gave him tiny kiss.

Zoot woke up an hour early. While rubbing at his face. He felt the warm metal also the same jingle sound again. Confused. He looked at what was given to him...

**Stopping there. What was it that Zoot found? Next chapter you well see what it was also. You well be going to hear cat jokes. I hope everyone is liking this story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love At First Note**

**Juniper is mine, Juniper's Mother is mine and so is Cheese too.. Cat jokes well be starting in this chapter..**

** Yes I do know I made a small couple of goof ups in the last two.. But I'll try not to again..**

**Chapter 3.**

Zoot looked at his hand, to see a small silver looking bell in his hands, with a blue collar that has paisley's and peace signs on it. At first he was confused on how it was in his hand. This was Juniper's bell.

He never saw her take it off since he had given it to her. So why is it in his room. The first thing Zoot did was look to see if she sneaked in to sleep with him. She did a couple times in the past, only cause she was scared of thunder. But him seeing her bell is causing Zoot to be even more puzzled.

He got up and went to go see if everyone was awake. He closed his door, which caused a note that was on his hat during the moment to land on the floor. As he was walking next couple rooms, he bumped into Janice, as he was busy trying to figure out why Juniper's bell is in his room.

"Opps.. umm sorry." he said, as he helped the yellow tall Muppet up. Janice smiled in her usual smiling way. " Oh wow like how did you sleep last night?" she asked. Then spotted the bell in his hand. "Isn't that Daisy's?" she asked. Zoot nodded. "It is her bell. But have you seen the owner to the bell?" he asked. Janice nodded.

"She's still sleeping in her bed. She was curled up in the blankets, I left so she can sleep a little bit more." she said. "I think Teeth is checking on her, so you can too." She smiled in a Janice way again. Causing Zoot the blush, "Where is Floyd and Animal anyways?" he asked. Janice answered. "They went for Animal's morning walk."

Zoot had a feeling that Floyd was going to have more then just a morning walk in his mind. He smiled at this, but then went to the girl's room. He got nervous all the sudden. He knew Teeth was in the room.. He knew Teeth was a laid back kind of guy. But he wasn't sure how he was going be with Zoot telling him he likes his daughter.

Zoot knocked on the door, seeing it was closed. Which confused him. He knocked again, once he did he thought he heard something inside the room. During the moment, Zoot was having a bad feeling all over again. He looked at the small bell again, then opened the door. As he walked in, his eyes was on the bell.

When he looked he saw, something that shocked the blue sax player Muppet. Teeth was on the bed, holding a pillow and bawling his head off. Confused, Zoot walked up to him. "What's wrong man?' he asked. Teeth only said. "She's gone. My little kitty is gone." he started to cry all over again. Zoot didn't know what to say. Maybe she was somewhere else. But seeing how his secret crush's father was upset.

He left the room, to go back to his.. Not really wanting to leave him, Janice and Floyd peaked in. Janice went to comfort Teeth, while Floyd and him went to his room. "I just got back when I heard Teeth." he said. Zoot nodded. "Did you see her this morning?" he asked, showing Floyd her bell.

Which made the red haired Muppet whistle. "She never took if off before. So why now?" he asked. Zoot's stomach started make him feel uneasy again. " I know that man.. But I woke up to see this in my room." he said. Zoot opened his door, looked around his room. Seeing all kinds of saxophones, a few other things hanging on the wall. A couple of lava lamps too.. Also a faint smell lingered that smelled a lot like cedar and pine.

Floyd looked around too, "Maybe she went for a walk." He said, trying to cheer his blue friend up. As he knew that Zoot was started to think maybe Teeth was right about her being gone. "She would leave a note to her father." Zoot said, knowing Juniper would do that. That was when Zoot saw the note on the floor, as he walked back out of his room.

"Well when did you see her last?" Floyd asked. Zoot thought for a minute.. "Well I thought she must sneaked in here last night. But she didn't." He picked up the note as, he did. He could of sworn his heart had stopped. Floyd noticed something was up again, once the Muppet was re-reading the note over again. "What is it?" he asked. Blushing and frowning at the same time. Zoot gave Floyd the note.

"No way... Man... We don't know for sure if she is gone. Maybe she left for the Muppet Theater." Zoot nodded. She could be there. But he just had a feeling that she wouldn't be there. Floyd left to give Kermit a call to see if the feline band mate was over there. Zoot went out of his room, to check on and Janice.

He stopped to go down stairs since the girl's room didn't have anyone in there. Also the door was closed too. Zoot amused they were downstairs. Once downstairs he was right. Janice, Dr. Teeth and Animal was there. Teeth was still crying, also had his long arms around Janice too. Janice was patting his back still comforting him. Animal was just being Animal.

Zoot sat down in the chair he would usually sit in, Floyd came back with a frown and he was mumbling too. If Zoot heard right, it was something about Miss Piggy. "I called Kermit to see is if Daisy was there. Miss Piggy answered the phone, telling me she isn't there." The band members minus the feline all sighed at once.

"Kitty go bye bye!" Animal spoke up.

"I think we should go over there anyways. You know how the Pig has it out for Daisy." He said. They all nodded. Zoot thought it was for the best. He didn't wish to think that she left them. Maybe something came up if she did? He thought.

...

The Electric Mayhem was over at the theater very quickly. Cheese was with them too, he never went with them to place. Which reminds Zoot. If Cheese is still here, then Juniper must be around somewhere. That unless the mouse just wanted to stay cause he was no longer living in a old cardboard box.

Once they were inside. Zoot looked over to see, that only two Muppets that were here during the moment. One was Rowlf, the brown dog Muppet that was playing on the piano. The other was Fozzie bear, who was trying to come up with a couple jokes.

Floyd was the one that spoke to them, since Zoot didn't wish to speak, also he knew it would make Teeth cry all over again. Who was during the moment trying is best not to cry anymore.

"Have you two seen Daisy?" Floyd asked. Rowlf shook his head. "Not since yesterday why?" he asked, which at this point Fozzie came up next to them, so he can hear what the Electric Mayhem is saying. "Well... That's the problem. We haven't seen her since we came home." Floyd said, back. Rowlf looked at the band. He can tell something was wrong with them.

"Maybe she is getting a cat scan get it cat scan!" Fozzie joked along with wiggling his ears, but the look from Rowlf gave him. Was enough to tell him it wasn't funny. "I'm sure she is around here somewhere." he then said, to the band.

Zoot nodded. Still didn't say anything since he was kind of hoping she was here. "Oh wait! Maybe she is just lion around get it!" Fozzie went on with his jokes again. Janice shook her head. "Fozzie not now." Rowlf said to the bear Muppet.

But that end the chaos. "Why do we have hear this lame bears jokes." One voice said out of no where. "I don't know Waldorf. I don't know why we are even here?" the voice replied back to her first voice.

Rowlf and the band looks up at the two hecklers. "Have you two seen Miss Kitty?" Rowlf asked them. Waldorf and Statler thought for a minute. "No we haven't." said Waldorf. Zoot thought this wasn't going end well again. So he only stayed quiet and sat down. Janice, noticed how quiet Zoot was being. Which was normal. But not this quiet.

"What's wrong Zoot?" she asked, Zoot shook his head. "Maybe she did leave us." he said, without thinking. "About time one of you guys leave. At least she's smart enough to scat." said, Statler. "I WANT MY KITTEN BACK!" came a loud cry from who was now being comforted by Rowlf. Since Rowlf was closest to him during the moment.

Zoot wanted to cry just like Teeth did. But he couldn't, all he did was stay quiet with sad frown on his face. "Hey you two save your heckling for me. Miss Kitty is better then me anyways" Fozzie said, trying to stick up to to the missing feline. "Your right for once bear." Statler said. "Really!" Fozzie.

" She is better then you and she isn't even out most of the time." Waldorf said, making both him and Statler laugh. Causing the bear to blush if you can see him blush. " What would you two know." he replied back. "Your right we don't know." they both said. Before to long Fozzie and hecklers were arguing back and forth.

Much to Animal's amusement. The rest of the band didn't know what else to do. "Maybe we can look for her else where?" Janice asked first. Floyd nodded, as his girl went to set next to Zoot. He started to know how Zoot was drifting away a lot more then he used to.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

**...**

**Stopping here for now. I know Zoot has little part at the moment.. But he well have more in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love At First Note**

**OK here is the next chapter... Sorry for taken so long... I'm in middle of lots of stuff right now and top it off. I'm going to be moving again soon before Winter sets in.. So this well might be it till then. I'll continue as much as I can but it would take some time. Unless I don't have have internet up.**

**Another note: I don't know if the story is good or not. I don't really mind if no one reviews or do.. But I would like to know if the story is ok.. I know I might need some work done. Which I am also doing also.. Anyways.**

**Juniper Teeth is mine, Cheese is mine, Juniper's mother mine as well. Everyone else. Doesn't.**

**Chapter 4.**

Everyone had stopped what they were doing when they heard that voice. Rowlf, Fozzie, the Electric Mayhem and the two hecklers. All looked at the voice, that came form a frog Muppet.

"Well you tell me what is going on here?" he asked, after a couple minutes of silence had went by. Also was disrupted by Teeth who blew his nose. Not to far behind him was Miss Piggy. A Pink pig with blue eyes and blonde straight hair.

There is Gonzo a what ever he is. Zoot still didn't know what he is. Also was Scooter. Then a new guy who he doesn't know. He was yellow like Janice, With shaggy yellow hair and squinted eyes. He has to be new. Since Zoot or anyone haven't seen him before.

After looking at the Muppet. Zoot got that strange bad feeling in his tummy again. Was he here to take Juniper's job. He looked at the purple female Muppet with blonde curly hair. He knew Dolores pretty well. They had talked in the band pit once in a while.

"They are looking for Miss Kitty, Kermit." Said Rowlf who pointed his doggy paw, at the band. "Yeah and they are heckling me." tattled Fozzie. Who was pointing his bear hand at Waldorf and Statler. "When have we not." They both said. "See Kermit!" Fozzie tried to get the frog's attention.

"Is it true you guys. You can't find Miss Kitty?" he asked. The Electric Mayhem, both nodded at the same. "Kitty, went bye bye." Animal said, sadly. Which was a shock to the Muppets. Causing a couple the gasp at this.

Kermit knew something was wrong. Just by seeing how a band so chaotic, changed while the feline Muppet was gone. 'Are you sure?" he asked. Floyd looked, at Zoot. Seeing if he wanted to say what was next. But seeing how he was looking at the new Muppet, also he stared off into space.

"You should ask, Teeth yourself. He was the one that found out. By the way who is the new Muppet?" he asked lastly. Seeing how this was upsetting Zoot, hoping that they didn't replace her. Floyd placed a hand on Zoot's back to comfort him.

"This is Lips, he is new here. Teeth, is it true?" The frog asked. Teeth started to cry again. "My my Kitten is gone. Your not replacing her are you." he cried out once more. "Why Daisy? Why did you leave?" Rowlf comforted the crying Muppet.

"Aww.. Teeth don't worry. We'll look for her." Kermit said. "No we didn't replace Miss Kitty." Zoot looked at Nigel. He knew the conductor didn't like Juniper. He thought Zoot was being distracted while he performed. But if they knew, really knew.

On the reason why he liked to perform.. Or play in the orchestra.. It was because of Juniper. He thought she was his inspiration his new one that is. Sure he loved playing the sax before he knew her. But now. He had a reason.

"Have you went to look for her?" asked Annie Sue. Zoot shook his head. The young pig was almost the only pig that Juniper hung out with, at times. She even gave Annie Sue confidence as well. The only pigs who don't like her.

Are the ones that liked Miss Piggy. He looked at Miss Piggy. "So the cat made the run for it did she?" Miss Piggy asked. Floyd looked mad. Zoot and the rest of the Electric Mayhem. Knew he didn't Miss Piggy. Zoot never knew why. But when he looked at Janice. He soon thought it was cause the pig was star struck and get's jealous over any female that shows up. From real life human guests to the Muppet females.

Miss Piggy didn't like them.

"Maybe the Ally cat thought Moi was perfect and can't perform like Moi." Kermit, rubbed his hand against his face at what she said. "Miss Piggy. Why say such bad things about Daisy Bells. She is nice." said Annie-Sue.

Who was sadden that her idol, showed so much disliking towards the young female cat. "It's because, all that ham, is hogging her brain." Floyd insulted, after so saying sorry to Annie-Sue. "Zoot do you know where she can be?" Scooter asked.

Zoot shrugged. "I don't know man. She would never leave us with giving us um…" "A reason for leaving." Floyd said. "Maybe she knew she can't have my frog." Floyd gave a loud snort, Zoot shook his head.

"Piggy. Stop worrying about yourself. You see this is bothering them." Kermit said. Trying to prevent the pig from karate chopping someone. "Besides. She likes someone else." Zoot said. Not sure if anyone heard him.

Floyd did, Janice did also. But everyone did too, that was around him. "What?" he asked. Blushing at the moment.

"Well we got to find her. I don't know what Jim or JP would do if they found out she went missing." Through all this time. Lips looked at the band. He knew that loved this Miss Kitty character. It showed how much they did.

"Sorry about this Lips. Maybe you should come back another time." Said, Kermit. He shook his head. "Not at all. I know this is a bad time. But maybe I can help look for her. Seeing how these guys love her." he said. Floyd nodded. "You know what man. I think it would be alright if you can."

"What does she look like?" he asked. Miss Piggy spoke up. "She's a alley cat." Floyd glared again. "She has more class then you." he fired back. Lips smiled at this. "Well she is a cat.. She is light gray, with black ears. Lighter gray hair and her eyes are mismatched. Green and purple." Zoot said.. "Let's not forget her bushy long tail too." Annie Sue said as well.

"She would wear a trench coat at times too." Scooter said. " I still don't see why we need to look for her. If the cat left, then she left." Miss Piggy. Said, Sam the Eagle agreed to this also stating. How less weird it would be with out her.

"It does matter to me." Zoot finally said, to the pig. With that he walked out of the Muppet theater. With Janice running after him, to comfort if he needed. "Now look what you done." Kermit got in the way again. "Floyd it's not going to work for finding Miss Kitty. If you two keep fighting. Piggy honey, don't give me that look. We need to find her if we can." They soon started to have a lovers argument.

Causing both Floyd and Lips the shake their heads at this.

Lips then looked at Floyd. "What's wrong with him?" directing his question to Zoot.

Floyd smiled. "Well if you gotta know Lips. Miss Kitty is taken if you find her. She's Zoot's girl." he said. Causing Teeth to blink a few times. "Who would want to love that… I mean. She likes him.." Miss Piggy said. As she met Kermit's glare.

Floyd nodded. "Zoot and Daisy both like each other. But never told each other." he said. "If you get Zoot to play. I don't think his heart would take it man.. He's so much in love with her. I don't think he would be the same with out her."

"Like a Sax player with out his music." Teeth said, this time. "His tune would have no soul to it. The truth is. Zoot was good, you guys all know that. When she came into his life.. The tune has changed that they both created it together. They had harmony."  
Floyd nodded along with Animal, who was quiet which was a scary thing. "We was never that good enough till she came around too." Janice said, to as she got back.

"But we thought Zoot liked you Janice." Kermit said. She nodded. "I went with him with for At the Dance skits. Cause Daisy couldn't dance. I can see how the two liked one another so.. I thought I would give Zoot female advice. To help him to be with Daisy. " She said. Miss Piggy let out a "Ha! I knew it." about the dancing part.

"I was with him, to help him out with Daisy. He didn't know what she would of liked. That bell he has know was the one thing he giving to her. But during the time. I was helping him out. She started to get sadder and wont be around him. As much they liked too.. I broke it off with Zoot. He didn't mind. Cause he wanted to make sure Daisy was happy." Janice said.

"So basically it was give Daisy a chance to be with Zoot?" Scooter said. She nodded. "I always liked Floyd also. Which was kind of hard when I was with Zoot too." she said, sadly. Floyd hugged Janice. " Yet why didn't she came to me. When she was asked and she is dancing now."

"She didn't have the right words to tell you, also I was the one that taught her to dance as well." said, Zoot who was walking to them. Blowing his nose. He knew Janice and Floyd helped him for a reason. He was very thankful to have them as friends. Zoot looked at. Teeth.

"How long did you like her Zoot?" Lips asked. He was briefly given the band members names. 'If you like I can tell you how me and her met." he said, with a smile. Which caused everyone to gasp.

"He can smile." Gonzo said, out of nowhere.

**...**

**Done for now.. I did have to put Lips and Dolores in the story too. Since they are part of the band and band pit. Also I needed Annie sue back. I thought she would be the only pig friend that Juniper would have.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love At First Note**

**I know I made some of the band out of character.. But I'll try to pull them in their character too. As for Miss Piggy. I do like her at times and has some of the best lines.. But I needed some of the Muppets not liking Juniper. Miss Piggy is one, since they needed to be rivals, Sam the Eagle is one and so is Nigel and Wayne and Wanda.. You'll learn how they become her enemies as well.**

**Anyways. I do hope the story is ok.**

**Chapter 5**

Zoot went back to his signature frown, as he blushed. "I do smile, just not often." he said. Gonzo's mouth was still open in shock of the smile.

Floyd spoke up.. "Well it wasn't the first time we saw him.. That only way he does smile is when he's with Daisy." He said. Janice and the rest of the band nodded.

"LOVES KITTY! LOVES KITTY!" Animal shouted happily at the moment. "How did this all happen anyways?" Kermit asked… He remembered how they had found her.. But other then that, he didn't know much about Zoot liken her.

Zoot blushed, "I do like her yes." he said, shyly. "That like is a very big strong like if you ask me." said, Scooter. Lips only shook his head. "Hey now, just leave the poor old guy alone." he said. Zoot looked at him, "I'm not old.. Just loosing hair that's all." he said. Rubbing the bald spot on his head. Before placing his hat back down.

"If you want to know her and how we found her.. It's a long story." he warned Lips. He shrugged. "Aww a love story." Miss Piggy said, out of no where. They all looked at her. "What? Can't a girl sigh at a love story." she replied back.

"We kind of have all day.. It can also help us figure out why she left too." Scooter said. Zoot nodded. "Well… I'm not really that good… But I'll tell as much as I know." he said. With that everyone sat down. Sam just stood there.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Kermit nodded. "It can change on your views on Miss Kitty." he reasoned. "But she attacked me." he said with a huff. Zoot smiled at that memory. "She's a cat. Cat's have a natural way to pester birds." Rowlf said. "Yet you like her, and you're a dog." Sam said back. Rowlf shrugged.

"We do since we have both have ways of music.. Also she's a good with a piano too." They a looked at Teeth during the moment. Who smiled proudly at that. "Can we move along? I would love to hear about how. Our Blue sax player grew to love my kitten." he said. Giving Zoot the go a head.

He sighed. "Well as much I can remember." "Which isn't a whole lot." Rizzo the rat said with a laugh. He met a quick jab from Cheese the mouse. "Sorry." he said shortly. "As you were saying." said Annie Sue.

"Right is was about three years ago…"

Three years back.

It was a rainy night, a couple months before winter would set in. A car pulled up to a curve. For a quick minute. The door flung open and out came a small body in a tan colored trench coat.

Who landed in a puddle of water. "Shoo cat we don't need you." said a voice. The cat Muppet looked up. "I can try if you gave me a chance." she said sadly. She was met with a couple things being thrown at her. As she moved out away. The car door slammed, and the car sped off into the night.

Setting in storm drain was Juniper Daisy-Bells. She pouted for a small second before, feeling around herself. Her eyes was covered in a cloth at the moment. Since her old boss didn't like her eyes. She kept them hidden… Also he was a scam artist too.

With a sigh, she felt around to feel a case. One of her prized possessions was inside it. Clicking it open. She checked inside to see if her possession was damaged in anyways. "Good no bumps." she said, with a small smile.

Feeling around her coat, she looked for her other prized possession. Juniper only owned three things. Her hat, her saxophone, and lastly her harmonica. Pulling out a cloth that was wrapped around something. A small harmonica came out from the rolled up clothe.

Another sigh of relief came from her. She sat for a minute. To figure out where to go now. She didn't have any money.. What ever money she saved. Was stolen away from the boss. "Well Juni better get your tail moving." she said, to herself.

Standing up, then shaken herself off from her head to her tail. She picked up her stuff afterwards and walked blindly into the night. Years of putting up with the guy. She learned to trust her ears and tail most of the time.

Juniper came to a hotel. But was chased away soon after. With the words saying NO ANIMALS!. With a sadden sigh, she leaned against the brick building. "Rough night aint it?" A voice said out of no where. Tilting her head. As her ears picked up something form under her soggy hat.

"Who is there?" she asked. Turning around as she put down her case. Went to look for the small voice. "Right over here." it said again. Bumping into the wall, she soon had her tail touch where she was at. "What crazy tail you got there kitten face." he said. Blushing and getting upset.

Juniper spoke up. "My father said, not to talk to strangers." she said. Getting tired of getting wet in the rain. The voice laughed. "Never in my life, I would see a cat get bunched in the fur by a mouse." he said, it sounded as a he.

"A mouse?" she asked. Tilting her head. "Precisely!" the voice came again. Only this time, she felt a small weight drop on her head. Then to her shoulder. Her blind fold came off. Confused, Juniper blinked a couple times.

"Where are you ?" she asked. Looking around. "On your shoulder.. Why hide your eyes Kitty Cat." he asked. Looking on her shoulder she saw as much she can a small light gray mouse, with beady eyes. With a news paper boy hat on his head.

"You're the mouse." she said. Back. The mouse nodded. "My name is Cheese. Yes I know a strange name for a mouse." he said, causing the cat Muppet to laugh a little bit. "At least it's not Cheddar or Blue." she said softly.

"I saw what had happened you know." Cheese said, looking at the muppet's face. "You did." Cheese nodded. "You play right? Oh wait what I am saying.. I forgot to ask your name." he said. Causing Juniper the giggle once more.

"My name is Juniper Bells… Call me Daisy though." she said once more. Cheese nodded. Bounced on her head, then back on the window sill. That was a few inches higher then her. "So you play right?" he asked, once more.

Hinting to her Sax, she shook her head. "I don't know how to play the sax yet.. But I do play Piano and Harmonica." she said. Cheese nodded. "Come with me." he said, Juniper back up. "Why?" she asked. "Well it's raining like cats and dogs out here. And I'm sure you would like to be a dry place." He said. Juniper thought for a minute. Dropping the poor pun that Cheese said too. " I don't know. I only just met you." she said back.

"Kitten face, do these eyes lie to you.. Besides if you want out of the rain. I can give you my place to stay." he said. Juniper thought for a minute. "What's in it for me? And also what do I need to do?" she asked. "Well my place for one, two could you play something that you can carry. Three you would help provide food." he said.

She gave another thought, then decided. Why not. "Alright, but I keep my sax on me at all times. It's all I have next to my hat and harmonica." Cheese nodded. "Fine, fine. You can keep those. How good are you with the harmonica?" he asked. She shrugged. "I'm pretty good, but not that good." she said simply.

Cheese smiled at this. "Ok, that's good. Now let's get you somewhere were it's dry." he said. So the mouse and the cat went off into the night.

A couple days later.

Juniper was setting on a bench in a park playing her harmonica. Her hat at hand for her tips that she earned by playing. She had, both Muppets and humans all looking at her and listening to her play. Clapping when they need too.

Little she knows, a band known as the Electric Mayhem would fine.. Well at least one of them..

-  
On the other side of the side walk. The Electric Mayhem was walking back with a bags of food. Zoot who was carrying a bag of Apples and other fruits. About to a take a bite from one that he picked. He heard something catch his ear.

A melody of some kind. Putting the apple back, he looked to see who had played that sad note. It did sound sad, to what he can hear. Looking at his friends as well band mates. He looked over again, to see a group forming around a bench.

Some what curious, he left the Electric Mayhem just a little bit. To see what was going down. As he reached the other side, he saw what looked like a girl playing a harmonica. As he looked at her, he dropped the bag of fruits. Causing the apples and oranges to roll away.

As that happened. The girl blew a sharp note, as she was startled by something. Causing her to stop. Shame he couldn't look at her eyes. He thought as he looked at her. Little he would know this girl would one day mean a whole lot to him one day.. At this moment, it was love at first note.

The girl looked up at the moment. At least wondering if anyone heard her or not. "Zoot what are you doing man?" Floyd said out of no where. Causing Zoot to look away from the girl. As he did, this the cat muppet ran off.

Looking back he saw her no longer setting on bench. With a sad sigh, he picked up the bag. Not really giving it a thought that the bag was down two apples and two oranges. Floyd came up to meet him. "I told you she was setting right here." He proclaimed.

Floyd patted his back. "Come on old man. We better get you back inside." he teased playfully, before walking back to Teeth, Animal who was trying to chase a woman. But was held back when Teeth's arms wouldn't let him go any further. Janice smiled at the two, then looked over to where Zoot and Floyd was at.

"But I just saw her man." he proclaimed, again. With a sigh he left with Floyd and the rest of the Electric Mayhem.

**Stopping here for now.. I'm going to post up another chapter shortly today. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Love At First Note**

**Here's the next Chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

"So it was Love at first note. Right! Right! Waka waka!" Fozzie broke Zoot out of his story telling. Cause the Blue Muppet to blush. Every body groaned at the lame joke Fozzie pulled. "Bad Pun! Bad Pun!" Animal couldn't say it any better.

Zoot smiled at Animal's timing. "You where saying Zoot." Kermit said. Zoot sighed and took a deep breath. Began the story where he left off at.

-Couple years back.-

Three months went by, it was soon winter time. Snow had fallen slightly. But who was really counting on snow when your living in a box for a home. Juniper sat down on the corner where she first met Cheese. So she can perform.

Having two apples in her hat. Due to some nice humans. She performed for them.

Zoot was walking down the snowy street. Winter was here, but a little dusting on the sidewalks. As he went by a certain spot. A sound came to his ears again.

Picking up on the note, it sounded like a Christmas carol Jingle Bell Rock. Not that Zoot celebrated it. He knew other's do so knows what is what around this holidays.

As he peaked down the one side of the street, he saw her again. The girl he heard. Only this time. Was still wearing the tan colored trench around her body. And something furry wrapped around part of her body. Possible something to keep her warm.

" How about I give you a couple dollars." He said, with a small smile once more. The girl and him flinched as the harmonica blew a sharp note. Also he was frowned cause he knew it was his fault from stopping her to play also she got startled.

"Oh it's you again sir." she said, softly for once. If Zoot didn't know any better. It sounded a little sore too. Her voice did anyways. "We meet again I think is what I should of have say." he replied back to her. He then noticed something that stuck up on her head.

"Ears!" he said, the girl frowned, sadly. Putting her paws. That's right paws on her head to cover them up. As much as she can that is. Then her tail which was the furry long thing moved on top of them.

"Look at that tail." Causing her to blush as, he did too. Luckily he didn't have see the way his cheeks lighted up like red Christmas lights. Zoot thought he deserved having to be embarrassed I mean it was only fair on what he was thinking.

"Your still here aren't you?" she asked, while rubbing her nose with a paw. He looked at her feet two which was paws too. "You're a kitty cat aren't you?" he asked back. She nodded with small bit of shyness in her.

He looked at her once more, to notice her cheeks were white just under her nose. He didn't look any further. "Yes I am one. Are you wanting your money back then." She hissed. Which Zoot thought he had it coming. It was only right since he caused her to be angry.

"No. I think your good that's all even if you are a cat." he said, which made him get even more heated. The feline girl sighed, then sat up dusting the snow off the other case that was with her.

He looked at it. "You play sax?" he asked. She shook her head sadly. "No not really. I was thinking about selling before the holidays." she said, to him. At least she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"I think you'll do a groovy job at it. Like you do with your harmonica." he encouraged her. "How would know if I'm good or not." she said, not that she snapped at him. But it was more a shy way he heard her.

He smiled. "I play sax myself. Let me think.. I got it. Why not play a tune and I'll copy it." he said. Causing the girl's ears to perk up at this. Zoot also noticed the coloration of her too. She was a light gray and white feline with lighter shade of gray in the hair.

"You mean as a duet right?" she asked, Zoot smiled then nodded. She took a minute to decide. "Groovy then I'll do it." she said, her hippie voice coming out of her softer voice. "You're a hippie too, now that's groovy also." he said, causing the girl to giggle.

"That is true. I don't even eat my own room mate and he's a mouse too." Zoot smiled at her, "Do you mind if I play form your sax though since I don't have mine on me?" he asked. She nodded shyly. "Well I have it back?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"You well have it back." She nodded, then picked up her harmonica to her mouth. She played a tune. Zoot nodded as he was hearing it. "Blue Christmas am I right?' he asked. She nodded. "That is right." she said, playing it again.

Zoot smiled once more, before picking up to the notes himself, soon he started to play too. Which cause the girl to smile. As she heard him. They finished one part before stopping it there. "Your pretty good yourself." she said.

He smiled. "It took me a couple years actually." he said back with a smile. "Do you think you can teach me sometime?' she asked. Zoot thought about it. "Well can I have your name first. If say who we are, then I'm sure I can teach you a few notes." he said.

Causing the girl jump up in happiness and hugged him. A strange cat girl hugging a total stranger. "Thank you thank you. You don't know how many people I was looking for to help me out." She said, then blushed. Zoot chuckled.

"My name's Zoot. " he said, giving her his hand. She blushed once more. "M-y- My name is Juniper. You can call me Daisy though." "Lovely name to a groovy and lovely lady." he said, blushing once more as she did too.

He looked at her eyes, they were covered up during the time under a cloth. "Are you injured?" he asked. Juniper shook her head. "No I'm not.. I have a problem with my eyes." she said softly. He nodded. "But I'm not cheating anyone out their money." she replied back.

Zoot laughed. "I know your not." as he was about to think of something else to say. The cat Muppet girl. Bent down to pick up the apples from her hat.. "I believe this well pay for the missing apples." she said, blushing once more.

He smiled. "Why not you keep them. We thought we had more. But didn't tell them how they went missing. They thought I had eaten them." he said. Juniper smiled at this. "Are you sure." she said. He nodded. Not that she saw it.

"You may need them, later on." he said. He was about to say something but forgot it when his name was called. Looking around the corner he saw Floyd. "Hey man, can you come here for a minute." Zoot said to the bass player.

Once again, he didn't see that the girl slipped away from his sight again. As he turned around he saw her gone, left him the apples. Zoot noticed that she might of taken them before.. But seeing how she was sorry about it. He didn't mind.

He smiled, then picked up the apples. Also the hat that they were on. "What's going on Zoot?" Floyd asked, as he walked up to him. Zoot sighed. "Well I wanted you to meet her again.. But I think she is gone again." he said.

Picking up the warn out fedora hat. "Your talking about the girl you saw right?" he asked. Zoot nodded. "I am and also I saw her not to long ago." he said. Floyd sighed. Seeing how this was bothering him. Zoot really thought this girl was real..

"She's a cat man. A cat. She can play a pretty good beat." he said. Floyd nodded, patted his back. "Well if you find her again. Tell her to see us.. I would love to see this musical cat." he said. Zoot had a feeling that Floyd doesn't believe him..

"So you ready to get home." Floyd asked. Zoot nodded sadly. He really wanted to see her again. Looking at her hat. He smiled. He has a reason to see her again now. But he felt bad for taken the hat. But since she wasn't anywhere to be sighted. He had no choice but to keep it, till he meets her again.

The two band mates, left. From the alley way the female cat Muppet looked at the two. By looking she has her cloth off her eyes. She sighed. Making her feel bad, for the guy was seemed to be a nut to his friend.

She just get's nervous. Oh yes sure she is good with people when she perform. But no one really had talked to her. Not to mention not all people would like performing felines. With sad sigh Juniper went back to her box for a home. Cheese wasn't here during the time. Also her stomach started to growl due to hunger.

"I know that. But it's the right thing to do." Juniper said to her stomach. She curled up with her tail and went to sleep. By the time she woken up. It had started to snow again. Cheese was back, sleeping curled up in a newspaper to keep him warm. A couple times. He would tug her tail to cover him up. depending on how cold it is.

Sighing, she got up since she can't sleep she figured about going to take a walk outside around a block. As she was walking the snow was getting worse. "Boy Juni sure picked a fine night to walk." she started to talk to herself. Wrapping the tail around her once more to keep warm. One good thing about have the long tail. Was she can keep herself warm enough if she can.

She started to cough. "Not good baby girl. Your getting yourself sick." she yelled at herself for this. Decided to go back. She turned around to walk back home. As she did a car had splashed her due to slush stuff in the roads. "Yuck!" she cried out, also tripped over her tail causing her to fall with thump. Her ears dropped, as she sneezed and coughed. But she manage to get home. And went to sleep.

The next morning. Cheese got up. To check the weather. The snow had fallen a lot since last night. But stopped. "Alright kitty cat.. Looks like we have a no show for today." he said. Looking at the feline who was sleeping. "Oh well might as well let you sleep in today." he said.

But something didn't sit to right with the mouse. Hearing the cat shiver. He went over to feel her head. "This wont do Kitten Whiskers." he said. Juniper woke up a little bit. Her eyes blurry. She coughed a lot. "Get some sleep alright." he said. "I'm to cold." She said. Cheese knew that she has to be. But when he saw her coat, was wet and soaked through.

"What in the name of Frank happen to you?" he asked. Flinching at his sharp little voice. Her ears went back to her head. "Kitten this would not do." he said. Juniper only fallen back to sleep as she was shivering. "This is not good." He said, "Ok kitty, I know it was bad of me taken those apples and stuff. But we needed it." he said, thinking of punishment that she was doing to him.

"Where are the ones, that you have yesterday?" he asked. Only thing she said was. "Zoot." before drifting back to sleep. Taking a hint. He thought he left very quickly. To go see if he can find help. Since the cat Muppet was feverish. To the point that she wants to sleep. How bad it is he didn't know. All he had to do is find this person named Zoot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love At First Note**

**Chap 7**

-  
Zoot was walking back to the corner the next day. To see if the feline musician was around.. But since he was looking for her, for around three months ago.. He never saw her in the same spot twice.

But this time he isn't alone. He had Floyd with him. Who was walking Animal for a morning walk. With him pulling the chain and red haired tall Muppet around.

A few times he would try to chase a random car, or try to eat the snow that was around him. To even wanting to toss snow balls at people.. Not to be mean, but to be playful. "Are you sure this was the last place you saw her?" he asked.

Zoot like always didn't say anything at the time. But he was thinking during the moment, before finally answering.. "She is around here somewhere… I um think." He said, as he past at a hotel. He asked the Door Man.

"Have you seen a gray and white cat?" he asked. The man shook his head, with slight grumble of anger. "Can't you read. No Pets Allowed!" the doorman declared it twice. Zoot shook his head. "But have you seen her around?" he asked.

The door man pointed at the spot. "Keeps on filling up the walk way with people." he said. "Is that a problem, if she brings you business?" Floyd asked, with a small glare. "Sure it is. But mostly Muppets not humans. No Muppets allowed too." he said pointing at the sign below no pets , Floyd took this moment. To leave. "Let's beat feet and leave." he said quickly.

With a sigh Zoot nodded. Animal growled a little bit. "Mean man, Mean man." and chucked a snowball at the guy. Before going off with Floyd and Zoot.

But as soon they got near the corner. Floyd this time stopped to see Animal stopped. Which caused the two the stumble a little bit. "What is it Animal?" he asked. Animal only said. "Mousy." he said, pointed at the small mouse Muppet that was running looking to see who can help him out.

Zoot stopped and looked around she wasn't here. "She's not here today." he said. Floyd and Animal both looked at him. But before he can say something. Animal went chasing after the mouse. "Mousy, Mousy." he said over and over again.

Causing the little guy to squeak in terror as the reddish pink Muppet creature went after him. "Yipe, don't eat me." Cheese said quickly. Then ran away. "Oh Animal, Down, Sit. Stop." Floyd said. Zoot went with them.

But as he did, the mouse came back. "Don't let him eat me. I have a family you know. Two young mice at home and more of that too." The mouse started say. Trying to keep from being eaten. "You wont like me anyways. I taste like… "Kitty." Animal said. Sniffing the mouse.

He stopped chasing him, only sniffed him. Zoot looked at Animal. "You said he smells like a kitty." He said. "Can some one call him off please." The mouse squeaked again. "Animal don't chase." Floyd said. Even though The mouse was rude to them.

Animal stopped though. "No I mean I taste like garbage. He smells my money maker on me." he said. That gotten Zoot's attention. "Have you seen a light gray and white cat?" he asked. The mouse picked his head up.

Cheese noticed this guy. He was the one who had the bag filled with apples. "Why yes, I have. She and I are work partners." he said. Zoot looked hopeful. Which caught Floyd's attention very quickly. "But the only problem is she is very sick." the mouse said. Causing Zoot to frown.

"Why is she sick?" he asked. "I don't know how she is.. All I know she is very hot. And not like attractive hot either." He said.

"Can you show me where she is at?" Zoot asked. Cheese studied the blue Muppet. "Well you make sure he wont eat me." he said pointing at Animal. Zoot nodded along with Floyd. "Who are you anyways?" Cheese asked.

"My name is Zoot." he said. Floyd spoke up. "I am Floyd and you already said hi to Animal." he said. Animal. Went on saying his name two times.

"Wait your Zoot right?" he asked. Cheese did. Zoot nodded. "I just said that." Cheese nodded. Thinking why did Juniper say his name. "She said something about you. Before I left. I think she is looking for you." he said.

Cheese then ran away from them. "Follow me. I know where we live at." he said. With that they followed the mouse.

**-**  
Zoot, Floyd and Animal came to a decent sized box. "She's inside sleeping last time I checked." Cheese said. He went through the entrance. Zoot thought the way she looked. He thought he would never think of her living on the streets inside boxes.

She was clean to be an alley street cat. Then again cat's are always clean animals. Zoot went in next after Cheese said, he could. He saw her curled up trying to keep warm with her tail. Her coat soaked like it never got dry.

Floyd looked in next. "Man, your not lying Zoot." he said. Zoot nodded. " I knew you thought I was crazy." he said back. "Well you kind of is are at times. I mean you look for aliens." he said. Zoot shook his head.

"That's a one umm time thing. And they usually look for me." he said. Trying let that go. "But she doesn't look so good though." Zoot said, as he looked at her. "Does she have anywhere to stay?" Floyd asked Cheese. Then sniffed around. "That's cleaner." he looked around inside the box.

He can see why Zoot was looking for her. Curled up in a ball holding on her saxophone case. "Is she a performer?" he asked Zoot. "She is man. She's the one I was trying to get you to see." he said. Floyd patted Zoot's back seeing how it made him upset.

"Ok old man. You are right. She is real. Now how are we going to help her?" he asked to himself. Zoot thought of something. "We can get Teeth to help her. She can stay with us till she is better." he said.

Floyd looked at Zoot. Then nodded. "We are not far form home either. So let's do that. Man I hope Teeth and Kermit is up to seeing company." He said.

With that being said, with help from Zoot. Who tried to carry her. But couldn't due to her heavy coat. Which became switched she ended up wearing Zoot's coat instead. He then picked her once more. Floyd was wondering where Zoot got this energy from.

"Let's make sure we come back for her stuff." He said. Floyd nodded. Went help with the cats feet.

But Zoot seemed to got a good enough hold on her. Except for her. " Can you hold her tail man. I would trip over it. If falls down." he said. Floyd nodded. "She got a tail on her that's for sure." he said. Preventing Animal form trying to wake her.

"How hot is she Zoot?" he asked. "Umm…" Zoot blushed. She was a pretty kitty after all. "Oh um…." He checked her forehead. "Burning man, burning." he said. Floyd nodded. "Let's get going before it snows again. We are lucky grab her." he said. "Wait a minute. What about me. You can't leave me here?" Cheese said.

"Oh right. Thank you Cheese head." Floyd said. "We'll see what Kermit well have to say about this. But first let's get inside where it's warm..

So they did. Zoot, Animal, Floyd and Cheese left the box behind. After making sure to come back for Juniper's things. So no one would take them..

Zoot didn't have a problem carrying Juniper all the way to the Muppet Theater. They thought to let her be looked at by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew if he doesn't try to experiment on her. So they can make sure she is alright.. Cause the time she was being carried. She was shivering, but haven't woke up after they moved her. She wasn't freezing anymore which was good for Zoot.

He was warm enough with her anyways. Floyd noticed this as Zoot was blushing while carrying the kitty.

"What's the feline's name anyway?" Floyd asked. Breaking the silence as they are getting closer. Zoot tried to remember it. It started with a J name.. "Um... Jane, no. Julie no, Um..' Floyd laughed at this. Not being mean to him.. "Well not sure what it is. But she rather be called Daisy Bells then anything." He said, remembering her second name.

Floyd nodded. "Cute name, for a cat." he said. "Could be worse, it could be Fluffy." he said. Zoot nodded, not that he mind it. If she had any other name. He was sure to like it no matter what. "Sheese, are you two almost there." forgetting the mouse.

"We are almost there my little mousy friend. But you know. Your not being very kind to us. We are even taken your friend in where she can get better." Floyd said. As they were almost there. Teeth and Janice met up with them.

"Like wow, what kept you guys. You been gone for a rully long time." Janice spoke up. "We got side tracked." Floyd spoke up. With a smile forming on his lips as he saw Janice. "Also who is she?" Janice asked. Teeth haven't talked yet. But he was more occupied with who is in Zoot's arms.

"She's Zoot's friend. She is very sick." Floyd said. "We need to talk to Kermit too." he said. Teeth nodded. Looking at the cat girl closely. "Yes let's see what is wrong with her. Since she is out of service. Why is she sick?" Teeth asked. Zoot shrugged which was hard. Teeth went to take the cat girl out of Zoot's arms. Since they were getting heavy and tired.

"Her coat is wet. I think she was out in the snow storm." he said. Now that he was thinking of it. Teeth nodded. Looked at her again. "Oh wow. I like her tail." Janice said, started to try to touch it. "Kitty! Kitty!" Animal said. "What's her name?" She then asked. As she was petting the tail now.

"Well. Her name is.." "Her name is Juniper Daisy Bells." Teeth said, they all looked at him. Once again missing out on another person who was with them. "Hello. What do I have to do to get an answer here?" Cheese who wasn't pleased on being ignored.

"We need to get her inside. Before she freezes to death." he said. Cheese was also doing a small little get moving dance too. "Chill man. We are getting her help." Floyd said. Not liking this mouse at all. Nor did Zoot. They got heckled before.. But not by a rude mouse.

The hecklers was nicer then this mouse.. But Zoot thought differently, then what Floyd is thinking of. Which was Animal should of eaten him.

Shaken his head. He went to go and leave again. "Where is he going now?" Cheese asked. "I have a name. It's Zoot. And I am going to get her stuff." he said. Then left. Floyd and Janice went with Teeth who was carrying the feline Muppet.

Silently in Teeth's mind. 'She is home finally.' with a little bit of a smile. But went away he needed to see what is wrong with her. How did Zoot and Floyd found her. He would just need to ask them later on. After they talk to Kermit and Dr Bunsen Honeydew.

**...**

**Ok. Hi again. Back for a while again. Since I wont be moving till Six months. Maybe by then the story well be finished. I am trying to speed up cause it may seem slow.. I just wanted to give a back ground story on how they got to now Juniper.. Yes I do know Cheese may seem rude. But he wont be after a couple chapters.**


End file.
